Henry Van Dyke
Henry Jackson Van Dyke (November 10, 1852 – April 10, 1933) was an American poet, author, educator, and clergyman. Life Henry Van Dyke was born in Germantown, Pennsylvania. He graduated from Princeton University in 1873 and from Princeton Theological Seminary in 1877. He served as a professor of English literature at Princeton between 1899 and 1923. In 1908-09 Dr. van Dyke was an American lecturer at the University of Paris. By appointment of President Wilson he became Minister to the Netherlands and Luxembourg in 1913. Van Dyke was an "ardent foe of the annexation of the Philippines, and told his congregation in 1898, 'If we enter the course of foreign conquest, the day is not far distant when we must spend in annual preparation for wars more than the $180,000,000 that we now spend every year in the education of our children for peace.'"Polner, Murray (2010-03-01) Left Behind, The American Conservative atop Mount Rubidoux]] He chaired the committee that wrote the first Presbyterian printed liturgy, The Book of Common Worship of 1906. Among his popular writings are the two Christmas stories The Other Wise Man (1896) and The First Christmas Tree (1897). Various religious themes of his work are also expressed in his poetry, hymns and the essays collected in Little Rivers (1895) and Fisherman’s Luck (1899). He wrote the lyrics to the popular hymn, "Joyful, Joyful We Adore Thee" (1907), sung to the tune of Beethoven's Ode to Joy. He compiled several short stories in The Blue Flower (1902) named after the key symbol of Romanticism introduced first by Novalis. He also contributed a chapter to the collaborative novel, The Whole Family (1908). Among his poems is Katrina's Sundial, the inspiration for the song Time Is by the group It's a Beautiful Day on their eponymous 1969 debut album. Furthermore, the lyrics of a song – entitled Time,Time, sung Live, by Mark Masri – Live Performance, at Fallsview Casino, Canada (2009) sung by Mark Masri – are mostly inspired by the following quote, written by Henry Van Dyke: Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love – time is eternity.While in the song, Time, as sung by Mark Masri, the lyrics (compared to those written by Henry van Dyke) are written this way: Time is too slow for those who wait, time is too swift for those who fear, time is too long for those who grieve, but for those who love, those who are loved, time is eternity. A biography, titled Henry Van Dyke: A Biography, was written by his son Tertius Van Dyke and published in 1935. Recognition He was elected to the American Academy of Arts and Letters and received many other honors. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Henry Van Dyke (1852-1933) at Representative Poetry Online. *Index entry for Henry Van Dyke at Poets' Corner *Henry Van Dyke at PoemHunter. ;Books * *Biography at the Cyber Hymnal ;Audio *Librivox Audio of The Story of the Other Wise Man, Internet Archive ;About *'Little Rivers - Henry Van Dyke' Book Review on Stray Poetry *Pennsylvania Center for the Book; Van Dyke, Henry *Harper's New Monthly Magazine, "At The Sign of the Balsam Bough", Oct 1895. Category:American writers Category:Angling writers Category:American Christian clergy Category:American Presbyterians Category:Ambassadors of the United States to the Netherlands Category:Ambassadors to the Netherlands Category:Princeton Theological Seminary alumni Category:Princeton University alumni Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:19th-century Christian clergy Category:20th-century Christian clergy Category:1852 births Category:1933 deaths